The Sakura Prince
by Rukichigo93
Summary: Byakuya and Rukia. Forbidden Love. Slight ichiruki and byakuyoru.
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer : I hope I own Bleach. If I do, there'll be lots of Rukia, Byakuya, Ichigo, Yoruichi, matsumoto and Hitsugaya. And no Inoue Orihime.**

**Sadly I dont... --**

* * *

**NO MORE THAN SIBLINGS**

It was the quietness that woke him up. Byakuya sat up on his bed, looking around him. It was dark, the middle of the night, and no sound could be heard; it was as silent as a grave.

_I'd take a night walk, _he decided and stood up. The leader of the Kuchiki house went out from his room, still in his green kimono. His steps were soundless as he walked along the wooden floorboards, the way to the garden.

He froze.

The mansion's walls were unusually thin, and that is why he could hear faint sobbing from the room that was now behind him.

Rukia.

Byakuya hesitated. He didn't know what to do. For some reasons, he was awkward, unsure about what to do around her, and so was she. In an unspoken law, they best avoid each other, try not to look into each other's eyes when they spoke, and behave formally wherever they are. According to the rules.

Byakuya was about to leave when the sobbing grew louder.

"_Kaien-dono…"_a faint whisper rustled through the wind, "Kaien-dono, I'm so sorry… so sorry,"

Byakuya frowned. Just as he thought. Since Shiba Kaien's death, his adopted sister was more detached than ever, and she always cried at night, believing that he hadnt heard her, but he did, and it ached his heart so much because he couldn't go and comfort her.

He was thankful for Kaien. He had given Rukia home in the thirteenth squad, but he cursed him for leaving her alone, making her yearn for his voice and he blamed him for _dying._

The sobs grew more frantic and without thinking, Byakuya slid the door open.

The room was dark, except for a few candles that lit Rukia's bedside table. Illuminated by its dim golden light, Byakuya could make out his sister, sleeping, eyes closed, and crying.

_She's dreaming about that horrible night, _the captain realized. He remembered how haunted Rukia looked that night two months ago, her Shinigami robes torn and bloodied, her cheeks scratched, her skin soaked with a mixture of tears, rain, and blood.

Slowly, Byakuya approached her. He could see tears glistening on her cheeks, and she kept mumbling.

"_Captain Ukitake… Kaien dono… sorry." _She whispered.

Byakuya sighed. Should I wake her up?

Rukia's voice dropped a notch, and she started murmuring something.

"_Nii-sama, I'm sorry I couldn't live up to your expectations," _she muttered, another fresh gust of tears cascaded from those sleeping blue eyes, "_I'm sorry I'm weak… Kaien-dono, sorry I couldn't protect... you,"_

His self-control shattered as Byakuya blinked. Him? Did he really make her suffer this much? Did she really think he wanted her to be a captain or something? He didn't care if she was weak, she was _his _sister as well as Hisana's.

_Hisana…_

Byakuya couldn't help thinking that Rukia looked so much like his deceased wife. The same hair, black as the night, the same petite form, the same skin, the same smile. But Rukia's eyes were bright blue like the sea, whereas Hisana's was brown like the earth. They were the same, however. Looking at Rukia always made his heart jolt. It was like seeing his wife everyday, with a different personality.

_"Kaien-dono…" _Rukia murmured again and Byakuya bent down, touching her arm and shake her.

Rukia twitched but didn't wake up.

"Rukia," he said, shaking her arm a little more, "Wake up,"

The girl's eyes flew open and she froze when she saw her brother. Quickly, she started wiping her tears and sat bold upright.

"N-nii sama!" she exclaimed, her voice still sore from crying, "What are you-?"

Byakuya's voice was indifferent, "You were dreaming,"

Rukia stopped stuttering and averted her eyes. _Did he hear what she was saying? _She hated herself for not being able to control her emotions.

Byakuya stood up. Rukia was expecting him to walked right out of the room, but instead he turned around and offered his hand.

"Let's take a walk to take your mind off your problems," he said, somewhat awkwardly. Rukia nodded and followed him out.

Cold night air greeted her and she shivered, putting her arms around her. She followed her older brother to the moonlit garden, full with blooming summer flowers.

They walked for some time, and Rukia couldn't help feeling happy. Suddenly, Byakuya stopped in front of her.

"Nii-sama?"

The dark haired young man turned back, his deep gray eyes inscrutable.

"Why were you crying?" he asked, not unkindly.

Rukia bit her lip, "Forgive me, nii-sama, it's about K-Kaien-dono…" her voice faltered, "I couldn't forget that night,"

Byakuya's face was emotionless when he asked, "Why is that I heard you apologizing to me in your sleep?"

Rukia's face turned scarlet, "I-I was just…"

Her brother bent down in front of her, and strangely he smiled, "I heard what you say. I just want to tell you that it doesn't trouble me the least,"

Rukia's eyes widened, "B-but I'm _weak _and I-"

"Stop," Byakuya said. He seemed unsure for a while, but then he continued, "You're strong, and I'm proud of you. I don't care…" he stopped, searching for the right words and avoiding looking into her eyes. Saying this kind of things troubled him, "I don't care if you're weak, or flawed. You're not just Hisana's sister. You're mine, too."

Rukia looked surprised and Byakuya couldn't help noticing how that expression reminded him of his wife. His heart jolted a little, but he pushed the emotions away.

"T-thank you, nii-sama," she whispered quietly, looking down. He has the urge to hug her and comfort her, but there was always this invisible barrier among them that prevents him to do so.

Instead, he just smiled again and put a hand on her shoulders.

"So don't worry," he told her. Slowly, Rukia looked at him and the pain in her blue eyes started to disappear.

"Nii-sama, thank you," she said, and hugged him. Byakuya's eyes widened and he stiffened, but hearing his sister sobbed at his shoulders, his heart melted and he returned the embrace.

For a moment they stayed that way, until Rukia pulled away. She was still crying, but she was smiling.

"You…" Byakuya struggled to regain his composure, "You should go back to sleep."

Rukia nodded, then said sheepishly, "Good night, nii-sama."

Byakuya didn't answer, and watched as she walked away, back to the direction of her room. Fluorescent moonlight danced on her hair, making her look like some characters out of a fairytale book.

Only has she closed the door behind her Byakuya murmured, "Goodnight, Rukia."

He sat down, letting all these needless emotions washed through him.

_Was she more than just a sister to me? _He thought. He remembered her clumsy attire, her independent behavior that always seems to fade wherever she was close to him, the sparkle in her eyes…

_Maybe I did, _he sighed, _It was hard to resist loving her._

Byakuya buried his face in his hands, lost in thought. He knew he couldn't, though. They were siblings. It wasn't wrong if they're together, they're not related by blood, but still…

Hisana told him to make her his sister, nothing more. And he had done so. He had to respect her wishes, and not breaking the rules again, though sometimes he ached to do so.

Kuchiki Byakuya buried this little secret in his heart as he watched the full moon, glowing brightly in the dark blue sky.

**There. By ByakuRuki fic...lolz **

**I love writing sad stories about Byakuya, he's just so cool...**

**Anyway, reviews please, and tell me what u think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bleach aint mine**

* * *

NO MORE THAN SIBLINGS

_Since that day, Byakuya try to keep away from her, making the barrier between them somewhat stronger. Sometimes he watched her, and he was sad to see her sad. His cold words didn't only hurt her, but himself. He knew he have to avoid her. His heart was in inner turmoil when Rukia's execution was stated. He swore an oath for his parents not to broke the rules, yet it was Rukia. He saved her, and then he realized he have to protect her. He have to be a good brother. Nothing more. Just being a good brother makes her happy, and he does so. Her scaredy attitude changed slowly, with him being kinder, and with Renji back by her side, and with… Kurosaki Ichigo. Byakuya couldn't help notice how Rukia's eyes seems to shine next to him. And he does love her. He was her Kaien, brought back in another form. It make him smile seeing her smiling, and his heart yearns more for her carefree laughter._

**Two months after Aizen was defeated, March 15…**

Byakuya watched as Rukia walked hand-in-hand with Ichigo. The sakura was falling lightly, littering the ground with soft pink petals.

"Nii-sama, we're going to see Renji and Rangiku-san for a while!" Rukia called at him.

"Fine, and be back before dinner," he told her with a smile.

Rukia grinned, "Okay," and ran out from the gate, followed closely by Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya stated, and Ichigo turned around, confused.

"Take care of her," he told him, and the orange-haired boy smiled, "Of course I will, Byakuya,"

Byakuya stood up. Rukia was happy, and he knew that Ichigo was a good boy. They would be perfect together. A tiny part of him didn't want that to happen, but then he had realized from a long time ago, that a part of his heart had died when Hisana had gone away.

The captain went back to his room, closing his eyes and went to sleep.

A knock on his door woke him. Byakuya stood up and went to the door, finding his little sister smiling brightly.

"You're back early," Byakuya noted, looking at the still-orange sky.

Rukia nodded, "Yes, it was too crowded in Rangiku-san's house so I thought I will seek some quiet here,"

"Where is Kurosaki?"

Rukia smiled, "Rangiku-san caught him when he tried to escape. And plus there's Shiba Kuukaku, he wouldn't dare to leave."

"oh," Byakuya said, then went out of the room, "What do you want to eat?"

Rukia grinned, "Up to you, nii-sama. Let's cook something together,"

Byakuya smiled at the idea, and they went to the kitchen.

The food was ready, and though some of it looks distorted, it was pretty nice.

"Do you want some tea?" Rukia asked, and without waiting for an answer, she poured him a cup of it.

"Thank you," Byakuya replied, sipping in the warm, sweet scent of the tea Rukia made.

As Rukia told him about the events of the day, he couldn't help smiling. She was so different from the Rukia a few months ago, the Rukia that couldn't look at him in the eye, the girl with the hollow eyes and quiet voice.

Byakuya watched her as she chattered on about how Hisagi vice-captain had a food fight with Renji, and grinned as she laughs in front of him. He wanted this moment to last forever, but he knew it couldn't.

Nothing was eternal.

Just then the door was slid open, revealing an exhausted- looking Ichigo.

Rukia's eyes brightened, "Ichigo!"

The boy smiled weakly, "I managed to escape." He shrugged and said, "Anyway, Toshirou asked everyone to join him at the beach. Some games, he says."

Rukia grinned, "Yay!" she turned back and asked hopefully, "Do you want to come too, nii-sama?"

Byakuya couldn't say no to that face.

"Fine," he declared at last.

Two hours later they were at the beach. Hisagi and Renji had done a great job decorating the beach with tables and expensive foods.

"Who paid for this?" Ichigo asked, amazed.

Renji grinned widely, "Toshirou. Matsumoto stole the money from his account," and the two of them burst out laughing.

"Look, sunset!" Rukia cried out.

It was beautiful. The horizon was a beautiful blend of orange, red, purple, and yellow. Birds soared at the sky, and behind the sparkling sea was the sun, setting slowly, indicating another day has gone by.

"OY!" a honey-haired girl shouted. Third-seat Kiyone, Byakuya realized. She was waving wildly at Rukia.

"Kiyone!" the dark haired girl grinned.

"Try Captain Unohana's grilled steak!" she shouted.  
"You go, Rukia," Byakuya stated and she nodded, running to Kiyone.

The captain buried his feet inside the warmth of the golden sand, marveling the view.

"BYAKUYA!" someone shouted. He turned around to see Ukitake; dressed in simple blue kimono, walking towards him.

"I didn't think you would come," he said with a smile.

"Rukia told me to," he answered.

"Do you want to try some of Nanao's cookings?" his senior asked brightly.

Byakuya smiled slightly, "I've just eaten. Perhaps later?"

Ukitake nodded and went back to the group at the east, leaving Byakuya standing alone.

_So long he hadnt attend any party. So long that even he couldn't remember the last time he had. He always didn't have the time._

The chilly wind played with his dark hair and Byakuya walked slowly along the shore, to the little cliff just above the ocean. He smiled at the feeling of the cold waves playing under his bare feet.

When he was out of sight from everybody, Byakuya started running.

How long he yearns this free feeling, and his legs move faster, scattering sands here and there. The captain stopped in front of the ledge and started climbing up.

_He hadnt done this in a really long time._

_

* * *

_

_Flash_

A small boy, perhaps nine years old, was standing alone on the shore.

"Hey!" a girl with dark indigo hair and bright yellow eyes called to him. She was tall and lean, and perhaps thirteen years old.

The dark haired boy turned to her, puzzled, "What?"

"Byakuya, let's race to the cliff!" another girl shouted. A girl with long black hair and bright green eyes, twelve in age.

"But didn't my dad and your dad told us to wait here?" the boy asked.

"Whatever they say!" the indigo-haired girl shouted mockingly, "What do you say, Kuukaku?"

"We race!" the dark haired girl retorted, "Come on, Byakuya!"

Slowly, the boy's face was stretched into a grin, "Okay,"

And they started running, sands swooshing under their feet. The dark haired little boy enjoyed this feeling of freedom, a feeling he couldn't feel if there wasn't these two elder girls beside him.

"BYAKUYA!" a stern voice broke through the evening. The little boy stopped, his eyes worried. The two girls froze too.

A handsome man with cropped dark hair approached him.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he snapped angrily, "Do not act _wild. _It degraded the Kuchiki name,"

The boy's head dropped, "I'm sorry, father,"

"Go home now," his dad ordered and turned his back, walking northward. Byakuya followed closely behind.

A shush.

The little boy looked around to see the indigo-haired girl smiling devilishly at him, "We'll do it another time,"

"But-"

The dark haired girl grinned, her green eyes shining brightly, "It was fun, wasn't it?"

The boy has to nod, "Yeah, it was fun," he smiled.

_And so, when his father was away, the little boy will play on the beach with the two girls, still related to him by their noble ancestor, and sometimes with a clever blond-haired guy too, Urahara._

_But the tale was sad, like any of the boy's story, for some years afterwards, Urahara was exiled, and the indigo-haired girl that was his best friend- has disappeared._

_When Shiba Kuukaku was banished from the noble house for her wild behavior and he was banned from talking to her, the boy's heart was gored forever, and after his wife's death, slowly his heart turns cold, his freedom and emotions locked up somewhere, underneath his icy, cold mask._

_Never was he the little boy he used to be. Until now, after his two best friends had returned, and the coming of a particular dark haired girl that always cheers him up somehow._

_End flash_

* * *

"Nii-sama?" a voice woke him up from his reverie. Byakuya was surprised to see Rukia climbing from the ledge and sat next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

The girl smiled as she regarded him with those blue eyes of hers, "I was following you,"

Byakuya frowned as he realized that his adopted sister might have seen him running like that.

"It's a beautiful sunset, isn't it, nii-sama?" she was looking at him, almost sadly.

Byakuya nodded without answering. He observes the magnificent sight from the cliff where he usually spent his childhood times with Youruichi and Kuukaku. He smiled as the dark blue waves lapped against the golden shore, and at the people laughing at the beach.

Rukia was still looking at him, "Nii-sama, I know it might not be my place to say this, but why are you always… so detached?"

Byakuya paused, then answered quietly, "My life was stolen from me a lot of times. It was still hard, to ask my heart to be what it used to be,"

Slowly, Rukia smiled, "Don't be sad. I'll always be there to cheer you up, nii-sama," she promised. Byakuya looked at her, and his heart warmed up.

"Thank you,"

Footsteps behind him, and Byakuya turned around to see Ichigo climbing up, followed by Matsumoto Rangiku and Renji.

"Oy, Rukia!" Renji called, grinning widely, "Hi there, taicho,"

"Rukia," Ichigo smiled. She grinned back at him.

"We're having games down there," Matsumoto smiled brightly, "Please join, Rukia-chan and Kuchiki taicho,"

"Oh swell!" Rukia shouted in delight.

"I'd love to but I think I'll just stay here," Byakuya stated. Rukia's gaze fell, but her brother smiled at her, "Go down there. I'll catch up with you soon,"

"Okay," she brightened and Byakuya watched as she climbed down the cliff.

_You can't stay by my side forever, _he thought as he saw her grinning at Ichigo and Renji.

"Byakuya!" a familiar voice called.

Youruichi was there, out of nowhere, smiling brightly.

"Hey," he replied.

"Remind you of childhood times, isn't it," she asked, sitting beside him, her legs dangling from the cliff.

Byakuya nodded slowly, "It was such a long time ago,"

"yeah it was," another voice chimed in and Byakuya turned around to see Kuukaku grinning, those green eyes of hers still the same from a long time ago.

Byakuya was awkward. His last fight with Kuukaku had been terrible, and since then they've never spoken to each other.

"Listen," he said quietly, "I'm really-"

The woman laughed, "I know what you're about to say. Don't. Forget it,"

Byakuya's lip lifted into a slight smile, "Thanks,"

The three of them watched the sun sets, and as tiny stars appeared on the now blue horizon.

The moon started to shine, and Byakuya looked down at the small party on shore. He could see Matsumoto and Hitsugaya frying some sausages; Hinamori and Nemu reading; at Ganju and Hanatarou's game, and mostly, at Rukia's small form, running around amidst the waves with her two best friends.

_You cant stay by my side, _he thought again, _Because I want you to find your own happiness._

Youruichi's yellow eyes bored into him, and he could tell she knew.

"You'll find your own happiness someday, Byakuya," she told him. Byakuya just smiled, though he doubted it.

His happiness were drenched from him a long time ago, and he knew he could never be quite the same again.

* * *

**Finish. Reviews!!**


End file.
